


Under the moon

by RipperBlackstaff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016, Sex in a Car, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: Written for the Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016. My giftee was Ravensinflight. Their prompt was "the moonlight is perfect"
Gold is bored during Neal's wedding until he meets Belle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravensinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensinflight/gifts).



Today had everything to be a good day. This lovely day of August was also the day his son married the woman he loved, his childhood sweetheart. Mr. Gold was a lucky man, indeed. His son had left the small town of Storybrooke to seek a job in Boston and had found his childhood sweetheart there. They had reconnected and Emma had gotten pregnant. And after three months of asking, she had accepted his proposal. Of course, Gold had offered them to pay for the wedding but his son had always refused his help. In the end, the wedding was a small affair. Friends and family only.   
  
Neal's family consisted mostly of him, since his mother had not even bothered responding to the invitation. He had invited his friends from work - his son worked in TV production as a cameraman for a local Boston channel - to the ceremony and only Ursula Waters, the field news reporter he was usually partnered with, to the meal afterward.   
  
Emma Nolan's immediate family was bigger, and her circle of friends was also larger. Their flat in Boston was too small to hold the gathering so Mr. Gold had offered the use of his wood cabin for it. It was the only help his son and future daughter-in-law had accepted.   
  
The cabin was comfy, cosy, with a separate bedroom and a very large living room area with a huge fireplace. Gold hoped it would be big enough. He had seen the list of people Emma had wanted to invite to the dinner and where his son had been reasonable, she had not been. Her parents were invited, her friends from work, her friends from high school, college… At least 20 persons.   
  
And then, the pestering for a date had started. Neal had suggested a colleague of his, Mallory Ficent, as his plus-one, but Gold had refused, saying he could find his own date, thank you very much. So Neal had smiled smugly and told him to find one. In the end, Gold had asked a business partner of his. Carella Devils, a notorious half-drunk, half art-dealer. The woman could swim in shark-infested parties, she could handle a wedding party on his arm. The promise of free drinks interested her, but Gold knew she was curious about how he would handle the people there. Gold didn't like people and people didn't like Gold.   
  
The meal and party had started and indeed, the rule applied. Gold was sitting between his son and Carella. The music was loud and some persons were dancing in front of the fireplace on his lovely persian rug. He sighed deeply, wishing the hours could fly fasted. He hated it. He hated it all. He stood the hellish situation only for his son. To be honest, Gold regretted not having insisted to pay for the meal. Neal had used some shitty catering services and so they were eating lasagnas instead of the fancy meals he could have paid for.   
"Gold," Carella hissed. "The alcohol is horrendous…"  
  
He couldn't even protest, she was right. He made a sad hum and observed the party. Ursula Waters was chatting with Mrs Lucas - the grand mother one. Had Emma invited all of Storybrooke ? He just hoped Granny was not responsible for the mess in his plate or he would raise the inn's rent. He had not let his son leave Storybrooke to eat Granny's cooking at his wedding. The elder woman turned to him and glared. He scowled at her and looked away, angry at himself for letting her see him stare.   
  
The younger Lucas was dancing in front of the fire with a woman he didn't know, her new girlfriend probably. She had striking blue eyes, a lovely brown braid descending down her back and a dress that was probably too short. She had legs a mile long and Gold realized he would not mind licking them up. He blushed suddenly and looked down at his plate. What was he doing ? He had no business leeching at pretty lesbians.   
"Yeah she is cute as fuck, I agree," his 'date' commented.   
  
Gold pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering Carella did like women too. "She is spoken for," he replied. "Miss Lucas."  
"Ah fuck. Well, one never knows… Things do happen during weddings."  
"If anything happens, make sure it does not in the bedroom. Neal and Emma spend the night here."   
  
Carella chuckled and fell silent. She was staring at Ursula Waters. Gold rolled his eyes at the twinkle in hers. She muttered to herself "Oooh and who have we got here…"   
Before he could do anything, she got up and went to greet Neal's coworker. Somehow, he had the feeling he had just lost his date for the evening. She was right, though. Things did happen on weddings, even to bicoloured tall and rude drunks, Gold thought as he saw the matching twinkle in Waters' eyes.   
  
Gold leaned into his seat and helped himself to a glass of bad whisky, hoping alcohol would help make the evening go faster.   
  
A makeshift bar had been improvised on the kitchen counter. After the meal, before the dessert, people started to dance. Tables were pushed against the sides and Gold found shelter in the kitchen by the mock-up bar. It was good. It was closer to the bottles.  
"Congratulations," a lovely voice said after he had developped a nice drunken buzz.   
  
He turned his head toward the voice and saw the lovely woman he had seen earlier, Lucas Junior's girlfriend.   
"You must be mistaking. I'm not the Gold who's getting married."  
She chuckled and his heart lurched. She had such a beautiful smile.   
"I know," she replied. "You're his father… The father of the groom. I thought congratulations were in order."  
"Well thank you…"  
He knocked back a drink, another whisky and he immediately poured another. It prompted a frown on her face that made her utterly adorable to him. Since when did he find anger attractive ? In his exes, Milah and Cora, he had always found this feature distasteful.   
"You should stop drinking," she commented. "Or at least, not so fast."  
"Why shouldn't I? After all, it's cheap, bound to give me acid at some point, and it's the only thing that helps me stand this party." He pointed at the crowd dancing. "Look at them… Ridiculous and…"  
The cute girl's frown deepened. "They are having fun, sharing the moment. They are feeling good and you are here, all alone and sad. Who's ridiculous?"  
  
He stared at her. She had ice in the gaze now and he couldn't stand it. Gold sighed.   
"Do forgive me, Miss…?"  
"French, Belle French."  
"Do forgive me, Miss French. It seems that I am too drunk to be good company."  
"Even drunks need company, Mr. Gold. However, you should put the drinking on hold."  
  
As an answer, he finished his glass. She took it from his hands and put it away from him in retaliation.  
"Look," she said. "Your son is happy."  
  
He looked and saw she was right. Neal was dancing with Emma, pressed against her, their fingers entertwined. They were in their own little world, oblivious to the world as lovers should be.   
Gold softened and smiled tenderly. "Yes…"  
Miss French smiled at him.   
"This other one, though," he commented, nodding toward a bearded short man who was looking ridiculous in a suit, and was attempting some kind of a twist dance.  
"Oh, Leroy is a gem." She held her hand out. "Will you dance with me, Mr. Gold ?"  
  
It was tempting. He wanted to hold her. There was something there, between them.   
"Won't… Won't Miss Lucas mind ?" he asked.  
Miss French's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would Ruby mind if I was dancing with you ?"  
"She… She is your… your girlfriend."  
  
She stared at him… and burst out laughing.  
"Oh no, no ! She's just my friend ! Why do you think so ?"  
"You were dancing with her…"  
"Oh my god, Mr. Gold, you're too much !"  
  
She took his hand, a shiver ran down his back. She led him to the edge of the mock-up dancefloor and rested her hands on his shoulders.   
"Hold me," she breathed out.  
  
He obeyed and rested his hands on her hips awkwardly. They started to sway awkwardly around the area. There was something about her. He had no clue about who she was, yet he allowed her to manhandle him. He needed to get a grip. Knowledge was power, so he needed to know her to demysticize her.  
"You work with Emma ?" he asked.  
"I work with her occasionally… I've heard you had an antique and pawnshop ?"  
"I do."  
  
He needed to find the silver tongue he seemed to have lost.   
"What do you do for a living ?" He managed to ask, wanting to take control of the conversation.  
"I work in a school library."  
  
Gold wondered how a school librarian could help a bounty hunter like his daughter-in-law.   
"I have books in my shop, first editions," he informed her, figuring out talking about books with a librarian was a safe bet. He hadn't counted on her love of book. She looked thirsty, all of a sudden, and he had the strange feeling of being a mouse on an eagle's menu. Was this what his tenants were feeling when he talked to them ?  
"What are they ?" She asked.  
"Mostly Victorian eras books. I have a 'Sense and sensibility', 'Jane Eyre', 'Frankenstein'… 'Le fantôme de l'opéra' if you are into books written in a foreign language…"  
"Have you read them, Mr. Gold ?"  
"Of course," he replied. "I would be an incompetent antique dealer if I didn't know my way around books, paintings and furniture."  
However he was more knowledgeable in furniture and clocks, and books were not his forte. Miss French brought him onto the field of literature debate, discussing the reliability of the narrator in 'the remains of the day'. It left him vaguely aroused and utterly impressed.   
  
Sadly, their chat was brought to an end when Neal called everyone out for dessert. Belle went back to her table side. Gold noticed she was sitting next to the ridiculously dancing bearded man - Leroy, as she had called him. They started chatting and Gold frowned.   
"Something's wrong, Pops ?" Neal asked. "Where's your date ?"  
"She found someone to finish the night with," he replied, nodding toward Carella and Ursula.   
"Ah crap, I'm sorry for you. You'll be alright ?"  
"Of course, Carella is just a friend."   
  
Neal gave his father a sorry smile and turned back to his own plate.   
  
Thankfully, after the dessert, people started to leave. After all, it was a wedding night, and the bride and groom wanted to be left alone at some point.   
David and Mary-Margaret Nolan hugged Neal, wishing them the best as if he hadn't knocked their daughter up yet. After a while, only a few people remained, Belle French and himself amongst them. When he got up to take his leave too, his legs felt weird under him, as if they were made out of cotton. He was still drunk. Fuck, it would not be easy to drive.   
"Neal !" Belle called out his son and came to wrap an arm around Gold's waist. "Your father is drunk."  
"Pops, come on, not on my wedding day !" Neal protested, whining just a little.  
"Sorry, son. I will drive myself home, you stay here and have fun."  
"No way, I'll drive you and come back here."  
  
From his face, Gold could tell it wasn't making him happy. Of course not, it was his wedding day.  
"Maybe I could drive him ?" Belle suggested, Saint Belle, his saviour.   
Gold beamed at her and Neal looked weirdly at him. Obviously, his son didn't trust in his capacity to make friends during festive events.   
"Yes !" Gold Senior replied. "She could drive me !"  
"What about your car ?" Neal asked Belle.  
"I arrived with Leroy, he can drive it back himself."  
And so the matter was resolved and the way Belle smiled at Gold made his drinking too much worth it.  
  
After asking Belle a thousand times if she was alright in the head, Leroy left and so had the others. The librarian and Gold were the last ones to leave.  
  
His cabin was deep into the woods and there was quite a long drive to town. For once, it was pleasant, and it was all due to Belle. She was chatting him up, telling him how she had met Emma at her arrival in Boston, how they had become friends, how she had visited Storybrooke each year - hence her knowing townpeople… She had managed to miss him and his shop - a great loss, according to her. She bet his first editions were worth the trip.   
  
The car gave a sudden hiccup and the engine died. The vehicule came to a slow stop, 50 yards after it.   
"What have I done ?" Belle asked in a shaky voice.   
  
Her blue eyes were wide and her eyebrows were high. Gold glanced at the lights on the dashboard. One was lit up. The ‘check engine’ one. Well, that's what he was going to do, then.   
"It's alright," he said, trying to reassure her. "It happens, it must be an engine stall. You reacted greatly, you haven't crashed us, and we are alright."  
  
She looked a little better and gave him a tiny smile.   
  
"I'm going to go check the engine, to see if a filter is clogged or if a sensor is unplugged," he told her.   
  
She nodded. He bent toward her. As he came closer, the something between them rose again. She was smart, pretty, impressive and could hold her own against him. How could he not feel something for her ? He had to stop it. He looked at the wheel, reached underneath and found the button to unlock the hood. He left the car, not looking behind him.   
  
The night was cold and the moonlight - three quarters of it - was lighting the car. The headlights were lighting the road in front of it. He lifted the hood, blocked it up so that it didn't fall on him and tried to look inside the engine. It was dark. He took his cellphone out, flipped it open and tried to see again. Barely better.   
  
The work, the chill sobered him up. He spent a very long time inspecting the engine block. He had no knowledge of mechanic whatsoever but he understood gears. If anything was unplugged, he could fix it. However, it seemed it was out of his little abilities.   
He straightened and closed the hood. Belle was observing him behind the wheel and he shook his head somberly.   
  
Her mouth twisted and she joined him outside.   
"So ?" she asked.  
"I can't find what's wrong"  
"I can't believe you're trying the old trick about the car breaking down to spend time with me alone, Mr. Gold…"  
  
He turned to her. She was coyly looking at him, not looking sorry at all.   
"You're the one driving, Miss French."  
"Belle," she corrected.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her for a second. "You're the one driving, Belle…"  
"Oops, then," she said with a grin.  
  
Was she… Was she flirting ?  
  
He knew she was not responsible for the breakdown, why was she joking about it ?  
"I'm going to call a mechanic," he informed her.   
"At this time ?"  
"Well…" His mouth twisted. "I'll leave a message on their answering machine, at least."  
"And what are we going to do until they get it?"  
  
Gold swallowed, looking around. "Maybe… We can sit in the car and wait ?" he suggested.  
"Maybe we can head back to the cabin."  
  
He straightened into pure indignation. "My son is currently on honeymoon in this cabin with your friend. Are you sure you want to be anywhere near it ?"  
"Point made,"" she replied. "We can stay here."  
  
He nodded at her and made the call, making sure to describe the place where they were stranded and the number of the road. He paced around, absentmindedly. Nothing would be worse than waiting for the tow truck while it wandered through the forest looking for them and finding them randomly after hours and hours of searching. When he hung up, she had a strange look on her face. Her expression was… intense for lack of a better word, and maybe a little angry too. Well, whatever it was, he was interpreting it as anger.   
  
"So… I've left the message and… Hopefully they will get it first hour and they will come for us."  
She stayed silent.  
"Maybe we could sit inside, and turn the headlights off to save battery. If we keep the heater on, the battery will die but since the car stalled…"  
  
He couldn't finish his rambling. She walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
It was a delight. He would never thank the car enough for breaking down. Waiting and kissing a lovely woman was a good way of finishing his night, especially if the woman was Belle. Then he realized he would have done it only with her. His heart started beating stronger. There was something there, he knew. What if he wasn't the only one seeing it ?  
  
She tasted of their meal, of the cheap alcohol, of the dessert… It was absolutely heady and intoxicating, and his head swarmed again.  
"I've been wanting to do it for hours," she said. "Since the moment you told me one could not trust Mr. Stevens because he was not educated enough to realize that his employer was being manipulated by the politicians."  
"I am glad you did," he breathed out.   
  
Belle stroked his back and snaked her hands down to his butt. He gave a tiny squeaky sound when she squeezed it and he thrusted his hips into her.   
  
It was the best feeling in the world. He wanted her. He was already half hard. She couldn't have missed it, not with the smirk she was sporting now. Gold could be quite oblivious but even he could see he would be lucky tonight. He wanted her, she wanted him, they had free hours, and no witness apart from a broken cadillac and the occasional wildlife.

"Protection ?" he asked.  
"I am on the pill and I haven't had intercourse in a while."  
"Same… but I'm not on the pill."  
Gold smiled at Belle and slowly brought his lips to hers. Her mouth was so soft, so pliant under his and he couldn't help a little moan. He didn't know her all that well but the draw between them was there, always tangible, always there. Since they had been introduced, their course had brought them here. He was older, not good enough for her but like the old dragon he was, he would hoard her and keep her with him until the end of time.   
  
She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pushed them off his shoulders. He mumbled a positive sound in her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned her against the car and pressed himself against her and her against the side of the car. They had danced around each other all evening, and he had been patient enough. If the little prey had not wanted to be eaten, she wouldn't have danced near the predator all night long. Truth be told, he wasn't even sire which one of them was the predator. Maybe they both were and so it was a mating of the equals… In any case, slow and tender would come later. Now was the time for passion and roughness.   
  
Belle unbuttoned his waistcoat and opened it. She growled when she saw the dark blue shirt underneath, closed up to the throat with a tie. She stroked his chest with rigid fingers.   
Gold kissed her again. Her taste was quickly becoming an addiction and his tongue stroked the roof of her mouth. In answer to this, she groaned and tore his shirt open. His tie was in the way so Belle could not remove it from his body.   
  
He let go of her to loosen up his tie and remove it from his neck. It fell onto the road.   
  
Belle suddenly flipped them off, pressing him against the door, and kissed his chest before biting his left nipple. The sudden pain made him shout. Echoes of his voice fled through the trees around them and he couldn't help smiling. She busied herself licking the bite mark she had made and turning it into a gigantic hickey, nearly black in the moonlight. Gold wasn't bothered by this. After all, it all seemed like a dream so a proof it wasn't some hallucination brought up by an abuse of cheap booze was welcome. The little laps, the tiny nicks tugged at his balls, making him harder.   
"Oh fuck,"" he growled out. ""Oh for fuck sake…."  
"Yes…"  
  
He grabbed her by the jawline and gently pulled her up back to his face for another kiss… Her teeth clashed messily with his but it was perfect, really. His heart was beating strongly in his chest. The alcohol on her lips was slowly disappearing. He licked her tongue, felt it stroking his, and it was the best physical feeling of his latest decade. His hands ran up her back and came to entangle with her long hair. Belle released a little moan and broke the kiss off to lap his mouth as a reward.   
  
He smiled at her, and she grinned. Her eyes were sparkling, she was shining, and the moonlight falling on her face as she looked up at him… Oh god, she was gorgeous and his heart squeezed tightly in his chest.   
  
She caressed the front of his trousers and he moaned in pleasure. He was fully hard and the pressure was ecstatic. He buried his face in her throat and felt her pulse going crazy under his kisses. He hugged her tighter molding her to him, her arm between them.  
"You're wearing too many clothes," he purred into her ear.  
"It's night time," she reminded him.   
  
He could see her point, really. After all, it was cold and they were exposed. She was in a lovely tiny dress that could be bunched around her waist for the moment. His erection ached and he wanted to sink into Belle and never ever go out again.   
"Let's go inside the car," he offered.   
  
His cadillac was huge, they would be safe and warmer.   
  
She took his hand and led him inside the vehicle.   
"I wouldn't have minded doing it on the hood," she commented.   
"I have a garage," he blurted out, closing the door.  
  
They stared at each other, suddenly very aware of the possible outcomes of the evening. They could say goodbyes or… see each other again. Up until now, despite hoping for it, Gold had never thought she could want more than a standard post-wedding one night stand. He would have been happy of it, but if he was honest with himself, he would be even happier to see her again.   
  
Belle gave her a look, clearly wondering if she wanted to buy. Her lips were pursed - oh so sexy- before they stretched into a smile. "  
"I'd like to visit your garage," she ended up saying.  
He grinned like an idiot, happily. "How about a breakfast first ?"  
"Food first sounds even better."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Gold's shoulders and kissed him gently, with none of the aggressiveness they had shown outside as if being somewhat sheltered from the cold had dulled the sharpness of their passion. He was feeling warm, content, and he kissed her back with enthusiasm. He rested his brow on hers. Belle French was a storm that had taken his life upside down.   
  
She pushed him onto his back on the backseat and straddled his lap. She stroked his groin again, mapping the outlines of his erected cock. She opened his slacks and lowered his boxers under his balls. He was too delicious and she was too hasty.   
  
Gold shuddered under her and he thrust his hips up. He smiled at her - his face started to hurt from all the smiling he did. Such a breach of character. However, staying with her made bugs throw a party in his belly and shoot fireworks in his brain.   
  
Belle took his cock in hand and gave him several tugs.   
"Perfect," she whispered before straddling his hips.   
  
She reached under her to push the gusset of her panties aside and sat onto his dick, taking him inside her. The sudden warm wetness in which he was engulfed pierced him from the inside out. It was so… perfect. Absolutely, absolutely perfect.   
"Belle…" he muttered.   
  
He caressed her belly and her breasts. She was still clothed, having just gathered her dress around her waist. She rolled her hips over his, getting up and down on his cock, her whole body bobbing. She may have had small breasts but their bouncing at the same time as her hips was a definite turn-on. He was so keyed up, so hard, so fast, he nearly forgot he wasn't alone. He started stroking her between the legs, circling her clit with his thumb.   
  
When Belle felt the new stimulation, she squealed happily and tilted her hips down to receive more. Her thrusts became more shallow as pleasure rose into her, and Gold could feel her thigh muscles shaking against his own. She released a loud shout when she came. Fire burned through his veins, and his world came in sudden bright colours as she milked his orgasm out of him.   
  
He emptied himself into her, moaning loudly, shouting his pleasure into her. God, this was exquisite.   
  
She rested on his chest, both panting loudly. The windows were steamy on the inside and he stroked her hair gently. She smiled against his pec and gave a kiss to the hickey she had given him. He felt sleep taking hold of him, and he regretted not having a blanket to cover them up. He didn't want her to go cold.  
  
A sharp knock woke them up. A young black man with a cap from "Gus’ mechanic services" stood by the car, an amused smirk on his lips, and Gold’s shirt in his hand.   
"I'm here to tow you into town," he informed them. "I'll wait while you… dress."   
  
They stayed into the car as it got towed back to the garage.  
  
When they entered Granny's inn, holding hands, ready for a breakfast, Gold thought that he had never ever been so happy Emma had invited so many people. The next chapter of his life was starting now.


End file.
